User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Antagonists So are we agreed that all four of the antagonists are classified as the main antagonists, or do you think Cheng and Stretch should be labelled secondary antagonists? Tom Talk 16:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. I've listed them as secondary antagonists. Tom Talk 18:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe so, the only other thing I can think of is that they each killed the person they were least associated with so it would be harder to tie the murders to them. Devin tried to have Michael's family killed! I'd of liked it if Michael beat him up a little first, or maybe some of Trevor's torture? Tom Talk 18:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::They always find something to criticise, it wasn't that bad. You see much worse in films. And you're right, Trevor's criticism of torture was spot on. Tom Talk 19:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I like the fact that Trevor always put me on edge, it seemed like he was ready to kill me in a second, that made the game better - his unpredictability. Ah well, it happens, you could always vandalise the page though... Tom Talk 19:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::God damn morals! I'm the same though, I've only ever vandalised my schools wikipedia page! Tom Talk 19:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::We should be more like Trevor. I bet he'd vandalise Wikipedia articles... Tom Talk 19:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Maybe so... Tom Talk 19:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Mara Bunta too. Gangs aren't really the focus of the game though, that's probably why there are so few. Tom Talk 19:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The Mafia have virtually no LA presence, but the Russian's could have a small faction. Tom Talk 19:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ilan Sup. I've got some issues that I need help with.. can one help? Instulent (talk) 19:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Erh.. I'm wondering, how many wikis do you own? Instulent (talk) 19:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You know what I meant by Own... Instulent (talk) 20:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I left my message in the wrong section, so I'm not sure if that question is aimed at me or Ilan. Tom Talk 20:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Good News We're #1 and you're the best admin in the whole Wikia!! AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 21:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, this feels great! AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 21:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Bigfoot Hey, Ilan. Do you mind if you check the Bigfoot page for grammar errors and also add some content to it? Thanks. Also, could you create an article about The Last One mission that is unlocked after 100% completion? There's a video on the Bigfoot page. I'm logging off now, see you soon! :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 18:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think I've spared a life yet haha. Other than Michael and Trevor that is. Tom Talk 18:42, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::It was. Neither of those options made sense, and they were poorly executed - unintentional pun. I don't understand why we got an option. Tom Talk 18:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Which protagonist is your favourite? Tom Talk 18:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I get you. They all have different qualities. I prefer Michael - well I play as him more - just because he has the most backstory really, plus he seems like the main protagonist, he's the centre of the story. Tom Talk 18:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::But it all comes back to Michael. Tom Talk 19:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for any disturb but, could you guys tell me what's the name of the mission where you can kill Isiah? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:19, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Abandonment Issues. I think. Tom Talk 18:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) User Blogs I don't know what I've done wrong, but for some reason my nlog is saying "you cannot add comments to this article", do you have any idea what I might have broken? JBanton (Talk | ) 19:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : That was fast, thanks. I indeed take my hat off sir :) JBanton (Talk | ) 19:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Rather than deleting images for not following policy, could you rename them, add licensing and message the user who uploaded the image informing them of the policy. Thanks. Tom Talk 01:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Great. It seems to be yeah, you only need 14 out of 57 random events, I think. I'm having an issue with the submarine parts and that's it. I keep getting eaten by sharks haha. Tom Talk 10:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::There's more than one mission for Trevor's mum? The Epsilon missions are very strenuousness, how far have you got? Tom Talk 10:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Is damaged goods the one with the drug van? I really want to tell you something about the last mission, but I don't want to spoil anything! Damn. Tom Talk 10:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. $2.1 million, you can also kill a bunch of them. Which trust me, after a certain mission in the desert, you'll want to do. Tom Talk 10:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::You don't get an "official" option to do it, you just have to do it. So find out how before the mission. Tom Talk 10:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes. I've just got the UFO things, and the submarine parts left to find. Tom Talk 10:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Ilan. Could you change my staff avatar to Franklin please? Messi1983 (talk) 07:33, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :The first one. Messi1983 (talk) 10:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) O'Neil I just replayed the mission. Elwood's the one that rings Trevor, so I'm guessing he's the boss. Tom Talk 12:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Elwood You never get a clean shot of his face, I did my best though. I also got an image of their house and some of the brothers. Tom Talk 17:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ElwoodO'Neil-GTAV.png O'NeilHouse-GTAV.png O'NeillBrothers-GTAV.png Chop What do you think about this? Tom Talk 18:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know anyone that has it, so I can't confirm it either. That's the issue aha. Tom Talk 18:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) . Ilan, could you come into chat for a couple of minutes please Instulent (talk) 18:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Stub Do you think this change is alright? Because maybe when a section needs improvement, it wouldn't make sense if the template says that the whole article is a stub. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Template:Sectstub <- I think we have such template. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Too much better, I never saw this template before :). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Minor Issue with a page spotted... Minor Issue with a page spotted... Hi, there is a somewhat minor yet troubling error in the Motolov's page at the part where it mentions the locations where it can be found. I spotted it as I was correcting another spelling error, but couldn't figure out what went missing, only where. The affected line is: : Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - At the north end of the, on the roof of the tan brick building at the southwest As you can see, there is something missing, or maybe a sentence error. I hope you might be able to fix it, as I am not able to, due to not knowing what should or should not be there. Alinya (talk), At Your Service! 15:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) (Originally Nya_Chan) Packie Great! Make sure to replay the heists with him! I've just finished collecting submarine parts, not much left to do now. Tom Talk 12:05, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, spaceship parts for some UFO hunting freak, only got 3 so far. I'd forgotten about stunt jumps! What percentage completion are you on? Tom Talk 12:14, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::94.5%. I just completed the last of the stangers and freaks missions - collecting the submarine parts - and it didn't increase it though, kind of odd. Tom Talk 12:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::How did Epsilon go? Tom Talk 12:28, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Some of those are very rare, after an hour or so of searching for a Double T, I gave in and googled it haha. If you find this boring, then you won't like an upcoming mission... Tom Talk 12:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Walk through the desert for 5 miles. It was even worse for me cause a cougar killed me when I'd reached 4. Tom Talk 13:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's so true. I can't express how shit that mission was. Tom Talk 13:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well that's my least favourite. My favourite hard to pick, from a storyline perspective, Bury the Hatchet. But from a gameplay perspective, The Third Way. What about you? Tom Talk 14:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh The Wrap Up! Another good one, Trevor's appearance made it though. How did you like the heists? I'm a little disappointed that there aren't heist side missions, I thought there would be when increasing crew stats was mentioned, I figured it would be similar to drug wars and gang wars side missions. Tom Talk 14:48, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::There are plenty of activities, but I'd prefer to kill a bunch of Ballas than play golf. I think R* mentioned releasing DLC - not full games like TLAD and TBOGT - so maybe there might be one which includes more stuff to do. Also, have you explored the ocean yet? Tom Talk 15:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Saints Row style packs - 3.99 for a car and an outfit... I'm hoping R* go for something a bit more substantial. To be honest, I think R* will neglect singleplayer and focus entirely on GTA Online. They've already made a lot of game features Online exclusives. The ocean is so detailed! But when you do explore it, don't stray too far from your boat. Tom Talk 15:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That's what I hated about GTA IV multiplayer, and that isn't going to change. I just want all Online features - buying safehouses, the enterable locations, heists etc. - to be available in singleplayer as well. You can kill the shark, but it's best to avoid that fight, just get on the boat and shoot it, the shark usually circles you for a bit before attacking which gives you time to get away. Tom Talk 15:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I just hope they don't prioritise Online over SP, which they seem to be doing. The thing that has always irritated me about GTA is that they lock interiors after missions, I have no idea why I can't enter Tequi-la-la - I own the fucking place! Tom Talk 15:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) GTA V vehicles The table at Vehicles in GTA V needs a massive overhaul. The talk page lists many errors, but the page is locked. GMRE (talk) 15:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the protection of the page, you should be able to edit it. Tom Talk 15:33, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Who protected Template: LawNav from editing. I logged in but It still said edit source. ~~takisas sep/27/2013 4:26PM~~ Thanks Thanks for the heads up. It's a shame those stats can't be translated into something useful, I guess we'll have to wait for the PC version :/. JBanton (Talk | ) 15:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re Sorry about the mouth. I should have asked politly. Next time i'll ask nice without getting foul-mouthed. ~~Takisas~~ 11:51AM Pulling Favors Articles Hey, Ilan - I don't want to start shit with the guy if I'm overlooking some kind of style preference, but I created different, detailed articles for each of the Pulling missions. OmegaRasengan decided to collapse them all onto one page and remove all of my pictures (without updating the links I made on the Strangers and Freaks page). Quite frankly, it looks terrible now, it's too long and it's very hard to read. Is there any way we can get these back as separate pages again? I put a lot of work into those to have them put on one page without even discussing it with me. I know I created one page for all the Grass Roots missions, but then those technically all had the same name, the Pulling series does not - each had a unique name. Not to mention that in Grass Roots, I made efforts to add visual queues, like pictures and colored fonts to aid quick scan reading and such. This guy just slapped them all together and walked away. Sorry to bitch, but like I said, I put a lot of work into those articles... - JackFrost23 (talk) 08:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey dudes. I know this isn't my conversation, but I'd just like to say that he did the same with The Truth missions. I was also making a page for them all, but I was still going to leave the original mini pages (mainly because I created them). I then got told that OmegaRasengan reported me to wikia for redirecting his page into my page and other stuff. This guy is quite annoying. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 08:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll check the situation. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Scripting Stuff Hey, I was lurking around the wiki and noticed The Tom had "Bureaucrat" next to his name, instead of the default "ADMIN", like on the profile for my home wiki. Do you know how to make custom titles like that? --The Milkman | I always . 09:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thought as much. Any idea exactly how I would go about doing this? The Milkman | I always . 14:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, JackFrost created a very good article - Grass Roots - and the guy that isn't Vaulty (can't remember his name) assumed that that was the official page format. When Vaulty created an article which didn't match the format, the other guy - who had created the same article - contacted Wikia, who told him to talk to a GTA Wiki Staff member, to complain about him. He pretty much questioned Vaulty's credentials as an Admin based on one incident. Tom Talk 14:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I've restored the individual articles. I though maybe we could keep the big article, but just make it more brief and link it to the individual articles, but I'm not sure about that to be honest. Tom Talk 14:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll see what Jack thinks. Tom Talk 14:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Antagonists (again) Do you think Madrazo should be classed as a secondary antagonist? He's the main antagonist at the beginning, and returns as an antagonist when his wife is kidnapped. Tom Talk 15:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I get that, but he's still an antagonist. Just because they didn't feel that they needed to kill him at the end shouldn't change that. I think the ear thing happened because Michael kept describing Madrazo as a psycho, so they wanted to show that Trevor is even more of a psycho. I'm not sure about this one. Tom Talk 16:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I get your point. Maybe a minor antagonist, rather than secondary antagonist? To be honest, he's kind of the victim. Michael pulls down a house - I think that Easter-European girl was his mistress so he probably owned the place. And Trevor cuts his ear off and kidnaps his wife, Michael and Trevor seem more like the antagonists in that situation. Tom Talk 16:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man, what's up, Ilan? I was so lucky, this past Friday!!! I was passing by the bank near my house, on my way to school, and I found a 100€ note. So Saturday, I FINALLY bought GTA V! What a great game! The Jackal is GREAT! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Right? I was so ecstatic that day!!!!!!! Could you tell me where to find Ballas? I've took a walk down Strawberry and didn't find them yet. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ha! Way to go, Ilan. Way to go...haha Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Hey Ilan, congats on 10,000 edits! I was reading the Grand Theft Auto V article and it really needs updating, if you have the time could you give it a go? If not I'll get round to it when I can. Tom Talk 21:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :That's great mate :). Tom Talk 09:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Great. Have you tried Online yet? Tom Talk 12:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I haven't played it. I've downloaded the update, which sadly fixes none of the sp issues. I'm leaving Online for a while, let bugs get fixed etc. Tom Talk 12:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::I tried the character creation thing. That was a bit of a disappointment. The "heritage" thing is a nice idea, but the character doesn't look as a high quality as the characters in the game - even NPCs. But that was just the basics, I'm sure you can unlock things which improve it. Tom Talk 12:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Ilan. I'm glad to be (hopefully) the first to say congratulations to you for achieveing 10,000 edits on the wiki! Your gift from me is somewhere in this message (pretty easy to find). Enjoy it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 07:22, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, you deserve it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Endings Hey Ilan, have you finished GTA V yet? Which ending did you chose? Plus, Wow, Congrats for the 10000th edit dude! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I would have chosen this one too. Third Way is one of the most perfect missions in the series, where all the three protagonists work together, make peace and kill all the antagonists in different ways. What I don't like about R* is, that they make obvious decisions. Almost everyone had picked up C''. Just like the Dwayne-Playboy X decision in The Holland Play, which was very obvious. However, it gets really boring to me that everyone is playing GTA V in the consoles meanwhile I'm playing TLAD again on the PC. It makes me jealous but ya know, however :). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Cheers! Ancelotti template Yo, how does it look like? I'll make one for the Pegorinos tomorrow. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, this sounds good. I will use Italy colors for the Pegorinos. Otherwise, I don't see any gangs more with enough stuff (members, turfs, associates) to create a template. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:10k Thanks dude! :) Character wheel It was hard to get a decent quality one. Tom Talk 20:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Ages & Images I've suddenly started to appreciate the LCPD database, every age was confirmed. Half of my edits seems to be related to date of births, and people repeatedly changing them. Also, what do you think about changing the images in the GTA V protagonists infoboxes? No other characters have artworks as the infobox image. Tom Talk 14:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll keep an eye out for good image opportunities. I'll need to find one with the basic characters; no new hairstyles, facial hair, visible tattoos etc. Tom Talk 18:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I've tried a few times but the game doesn't advance. How are you finding it? Tom Talk 19:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems very story driven - at least at the start - how does multiplayer come into it exactly? Tom Talk 19:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::So is the multiplayer aspect optional to an extent? Or are you thrown into a world already featuring other players? Tom Talk 19:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Help? Do you know how to complete the tutorial in GTAO? It's not letting me invite people, and I don't know what the "tutorial" is. There are jobs everywhere. The Milkman | I always . 19:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply I've been thinking about that too. I think we should explain each character class on the characters page, like on the Red Dead Wiki. Tom Talk 13:18, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well I'll have a go at sorting out the characters page in a few hours. Rather than central, should we just say protagonists? I can't think of a central character that isn't a protagonist. Tom Talk 13:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for mentioning the categorization at the Red Dead Wiki. I had to implement those descriptions because everyone kept changing a characters' tier based on their own personal preference for said character. :And even then I still have to change Edgar Ross back from Central to Major every now and again... :D :- JackFrost23 (talk) 19:32, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::So we'd list Michael as a protagonist and central character? And Weston would be an antagonist and central character? Ok. Tom Talk 13:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Who would you class as a central characters then? Because if we include Devin Weston, should we include Steve, and if we include Steve should we include Dave? I think listing them as main characters might be easier, otherwise we wouldn't have many main characters listed. Tom Talk 13:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok. I've created a sandbox. I'm unsure about where I've put some of them, so feel free to suggest any changes, I've probably missed quite a few characters out too, but I'll add more when I get back from the gym. Tom Talk 13:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure the list is complete, but I may have missed some minor characters out. Have a look and let me know if you disagree with anything, I'll probably move Tao. While I've been doing this, someone else edited the article - for 2 weeks that article has been ignored, what are the odds - take a look. It's in keeping with the GTA IV Characters article, however it's not as comprehensive a list as the Red Dead style one. Maybe we could keep that style for the main to central characters, and use a standard list for the supporting and minor characters, so the article doesn't get too long. I'm not sure anyway, let me know what you think. Tom Talk 16:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Agreed. What about Mr. K? I think he should be bumped up to supporting, he's an important part of the early FIB missions. Tom Talk 18:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I guess we could have a section for Online characters. Are there a lot? Tom Talk 18:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well I won't get this finished until tomorrow, so I'll have a think. Let me know about any other Online characters you come across. Tom Talk 18:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. It's a great game, but I couldn't justify giving it more. Vice City, San Andreas and IV are just better in my opinion. There are a lot of things that have irritated me about the game, the Online exclusives being one major issue for me. Some SP DLC and patches fixing a few issues I have could lead to me giving it a better rating. Overall I just think the game got too much hype and promised too much, it could never live up to the expectations. Tom Talk 19:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I think Vice City had the best story, followed by IV. I did like the story a lot though. Yeah, VC was the first I played, and after playing III, SA and VC again two years a go I just thought it was the best. I loved the city, story and characters of VC, I liked the 80s Miami setting a lot too. I didn't give III a rating because I played it for the first time 10 years after it was made, and I couldn't get into it. If I get round to Online I'll give it a rating I guess, but I'm not really a fan of open world multiplayer. Tom Talk 19:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :VC was like a really good gangster film, I think that's one of the reasons I enjoyed playing it so much. I'd like GTA 6 to be set in Vice City, that or a 1970s Las Venturas, but I think R* will stick to a modern setting. Have you bought many properties in SP? Tom Talk 20:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Tequi-la-la has an interior with a pool table, bar and dart board, why can't they let us use it! The property management missions are making me want to just stop playing SP. The missions are so repetitive. I bought that biker bar, apparently a lot of celebs go there and paparazzi get into the bathrooms and take pictures - like at so many biker bars - and the bikers are apparently incapable of stopping the paparazzi so they call the owner who is at the other side of the map to come and knock him off his bike and get the camera. No logic. VC had much better property management missions! Tom Talk 20:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I do want that gold club though, I just need another 130 million haha. Tom Talk 20:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) A Little Joke Sooo... Do you think people would find it amusing if I created a GTA:O location page for Blurry City? Just as a joke, really, not for permanent inclusion. Or is this site completely humorless about such things? Hell, do you even know what I'm talking about with Blurry City? Anyone who can't get past the race tutorial will know what I mean. ;) - JackFrost23 (talk) 19:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply It looks like Vice President, but it's very blurred so the words aren't clear. It's definitely two words though. Tom Talk 18:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :The lack of detail on his jacket makes me think it was an oversight. Tom Talk 18:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope. Tom Talk 18:46, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Awards Hey there llan, So seeing as GTA V has been out for a little bit now, I just wanted to reach out to you and the other GTA Wiki admins about doing a Wiki Awards page/blog post for GTA V. What the heck is a Wiki Awards? It's basically a poll for the users that lets them pick out their favorite parts of the game. Here's a good example. We generally like to get the admins of each Wiki to suggest the candidates and topics for the awards, so if you guys have any you'd like to suggest, that'd be perfect. Please let me know if you're interested in contributing, and as always thanks for all your hard work keeping the GTA Wiki going! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:46, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! It looks like Mikey and Tom are chipping in as well, so I'll probably just make a combined list of topics & candidates based on your guys' suggestions. More than happy to chip in though if you need it. Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ilan, Just wanted to say hi and see if you had any input for the GTA Wikia Awards. No worries if not, I'm sure you're busy between school and editing and everything else. I can go ahead and put together a basic list of candidates and have you guys (you, Tom, and Mikey) go over it and make suggestions if you'd like. Thanks! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Mikey and Tom are still putting feedback in, so I went ahead and made a rough draft of the article over here. Take a look and let me know what you think. We still need a few more candidates and topics so feel free to edit that and fill in whatever you think works. The final product will have custom art and whatnot, so it won't look as barebones. Thanks! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Combat Pistol The page should be renamed to what it used to be previously: the "Combat Pistol". It is referred to as such during gameplay (except in SA, where it is called "Desert Eagle"). In GTA 5 it is not a Desert Eagle, so the page should be called by the more general name. By the way I've already made a section for GTA 5. And of course we shouldn't create a separate page for GTA 5, since the Combat Pistol is not exclusive to it. (By the way, see for example the Combat Shotgun: it is referred as such in some games, and the page is called like this, and not "SPAS-12", because it is not a SPAS in GTA IV). --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 20:28, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Percival I wasn't finished! I still had the page open in another tab but I had to rush off for an hour! Don't think any less of me haha. Tom Talk 16:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's fine mate. I came back to it and made pretty much the same changes you did, when I clicked publish it said somebody else had edited the article! How are your finding Online? Tom Talk 16:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I got nothing but bugs and glitches, there was another update today so maybe it's all fixed now. Tom Talk 16:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories We have too many categories for pretty much everything, to sort it out is a huge job, and something which might be better to do when the Wiki is a little quieter. I'm still trying to get my head round the fact that we have "Males" and "Females" categories. Tom Talk 13:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :The issue is, deleting the category isn't enough. You have to go on every single page which has the category, and remove it. That's Epsilon mission boring. Tom Talk 13:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm in. Let's clean up categories. I think we need some organisation to this task, like a list of categories to eliminate etc. Tom Talk 13:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's start with the Males/Females categories. Then sort out the vehicle ones. I can take Males if you take Females? Tom Talk 13:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::It turns out Males has 78 pages, Females has 18... I picked well! haha. Tom Talk 13:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Problems I have a little problem. I've contributed well to the GTA Wikia but the majority of the work on the pages that I've worked on have been deleted. Why is that? The only thing which I've worked on, which is still up, is the Martin Madrazo page. I've tried contributing to the Stretch and D descriptions but the information is missing. GreenNation (talk) 13:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, man. Thanks for explaining it to me. I was getting very curious as to who was removing my posts, haha. Well, what do you think about the Martin Madrazo description? It's quite a lengthy intro but as you referenced other pages, I'm not so sure about if it should be that long. Anyway, would you mind if I added more information to the "History" and "Events of GTA" section. I like to be specific and exact. It will be pretty detailed. I just don't like looking at pages with not enough text and I feel like I need to contribute, haha. GreenNation (talk) 13:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Help Ok it's alright. I'll be working in some GTA V stubs now. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **I'm done with the women, but with the males I'll do another day, too much though. BTW, Friday I found this and I ''cleaned almost 100 double redirects. Might' need your help with the rest. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Race?! This can't be a race! The Males category has almost a thousand more pages than Females!!! haha. Tom Talk 14:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :I feel like this isn't fair. You hade about 300 pages to do total, I had about 1300... Tom Talk 14:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Great. You start at the back and we'll meet in the middle. Tom Talk 14:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::If we were racing, and I had the same amount of pages to do as you - the female category has 18 pages - I'd of won. Just do you know... So yeah, I kind of win ;). Tom Talk 15:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm using a 3 year old laptop too! Plus it's at an awkward angle because I'm watching the football. I'm currently taking a break because my wrist and hand hurt haha. 15:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think we underestimated how big a task this was. Tom Talk 15:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Helllo. =) Hi. =)Thanks for the welcome. Well, you left a message on my Talk page saying that you could help me, and I need help. Now, I'm fairly new to editing, I have to say, which means I have little to no text formating knowledge. Of course, I could direct you to my latest work, a huge rework of the Trackify page, or I could direct you to another page, but except for that, I'm pretty much blank. It'd be much appreciated if you could tell me how to add sources, infoboxes and images, how to make templates, etc. etc. Oh, and how to make custom signatures. Thank you for your time. :D DPwnr (talk) 15:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: SD 2 I've just seen that. No information out until next year though. Tom Talk 18:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it's probably about as much as a sequel to SD as GTA V is to GTA IV. Tom Talk 19:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I think they'll leave him out of it. Maybe change the setting to Shanghai or San Francisco, I'm hoping Shanghai. I liked the fact that SD wasn't in America. Tom Talk 19:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Exactly. Every game seems to be set in America because that's where the biggest audience is. I played the Kane & Lynch demo, that was set in Shanghai and I really liked the feel of the city, I think it could work. Not being set in America is definitely a USP of the game. Tom Talk 19:44, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Of course, you can decide when. :D Thank you so much for doing it. DPwnr (talk) 20:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Check my new nomination at the F.A.N requests here. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:11, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Darren Covey Just letting you know, I add him to the Gang leaders because he is most likely the leader of the unnamed gang which protects him during his most wanted mission. Jeansowaty 12:06, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Recent activity Hey Ilan. On the "Recent Wiki Activity" page the side bar isn't showing up for me - the chat, community messages, popular pages etc. - is it showing up for you? Tom Talk 17:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see how that could be the reason. Maybe it's just a glitch. Tom Talk 18:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) WOW! WoW Ilan, straight through 1,000 edits since getting to 10,000! You work fast! VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure, what is it you need help with? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:09, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Two questions first, why are we removing them and which ones need removing? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, gotta go soon though. I'll do as many as I can. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:18, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll be back in a bit, I'm going for a shower and something to eat. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Dave's picture and more Sure enough, by the way, I am working on getting a good shot of Franklin. It's kinda hard considering everyone changes his clothes + he doesn't have his face turned the right way all the time. I'll get a good one of Dave, don't worry. Trevor's sexuality Do you think that Trevor is bisexual? I thought he used threats of sexual violence to show his dominance over someone - notice how he only does that with the weak people he surrounds himself with. But the relationship with Floyd does suggest he might have actually done something, if you switch to Trevor while he's living at Floyd's, they can be found in the same bed with Floyd curled up in women's clothing apologising to Debra. I'm thinking about adding this to the trivia section - I don't think it's enough to actually feature in a proper section. Tom Talk 10:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, his Liveinvader says "any hole's a goal". The Milkman | I always . 10:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :I've been thinking about that for a long time; his overall relationship with Floyd might suggest he's a bi. He does, however, seem to sexually threaten only weak people. He also says to Wade in the beginning of "Friends Reunited" that he can jerk off Trevor when he'll Trev get bored, before saying he's joking and Wade can suck him off. In the end, 'm not sure about the guy's sexuality - he's simply very 'active'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think he'd be classed as bi. If he does sodomise Floyd, it isn't because of attraction to him, it's just Trevor enforcing his domination. Tom Talk 11:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::If he had to be classified one way or the other, I'd say he's pansexual. --The Milkman | I always . 11:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I wouldn't. He's clearly only attracted to women. Tom Talk 12:03, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Toni Cipriani image Sure, I'll get to it. By the way, all I did was crop it and change it to PNG format, which makes the image look good when shrunk, unlike JPG. Toni Cipriani will get a new one as soon as I find a good shot.RazorWolfz (talk) 12:30, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :There we go, new image for both Toni and Lamar. Hope they are good :)RazorWolfz (talk) 13:03, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way, man, if there's any character who needs a new picture, you let me know! :) -RazorWolfz (talk) 17:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get to it. I'll get what I can, although I am unsure about the Lifeinvader one, I'll get the rest with no problem. -RazorWolfz (talk) 17:37, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Stretch images Stretch the third wheel.png Stretch pushing Franklin.png Michael killing Stretch and Ballas.png Franklin meeting up with Stretch and Lamar.png There ya go, I searched all I could, but I didn't find Stretch's Lifeinvader profile or phone image, sorry. Although, I did find the other ones. Hope you like em! -RazorWolfz (talk) 17:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, yeah, no problem on the images. Just letting you know, it's kinda hard getting characters in their original clothes, hairstyle etc, as people keep customizing their characters, thus making it hard for me to get a quality screencap. (That's why the Franklin image was so hard to get.) But, I always try to keep it their basic appearance. I just didn't think it mattered as Stretch was the main focus, but anyway, I know you meant well! :) -RazorWolfz (talk) 19:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: 'Sup I'm usually free Monday through Thursday. Friday through Saturday, I'm available later at night, after work. Around 11PM to 12AM central time. The Milkman | I always . 21:32, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Males It's done... the males category has been removed from all articles and I've just deleted the category page. Tom Talk 02:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) A job well done. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Categories Vehicles? Tom Talk 17:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :There are a lot of categories like that which I'm unsure about. Which vehicles categories do you think we should remove? I've had a look on the Bullet GT page and it has "Sports cars", "Supercars", and "Luxury Cars". Seems too much. Tom Talk 17:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep. Keep the categories which correspond with the Vehicles pages. Tom Talk 17:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, let's get rid of these country categories, "British Vehicles" etc. Tom Talk 17:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Want me to help you guys again? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'd say remove. And I think it should be names Oracle Sports - it's a new car. I'll check soon. Tom Talk 18:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) GTA Online help invite Man, I'm working on GTA Online mission pages now. I create pages according to GTASeriesVideo's uploading order. The few pages that I created are looking good for now. But there are hundreds of missions, so your help to create pages, uploading images, and helping about everything containing content about missions in GTA Online is appreciated. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Another useless category I've just found another useless category. It's the Businesses. It has 8 pages of categories, whereas the All Businesses category is the same thing but has about 63 pages worth. Shall we delete the Businesses one? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Businesses I left my reply on Vaulty's talk page, but we seem to have the same idea. Tom Talk 18:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC)